


A new beginning

by DinaS112904



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Also Glimbow, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, F/M, I LOVE AND MISS THIS SHOW SO MUCH!!!, I already miss She ra, I can’t believe Catradora is actually canon!, I loved season 5, Post-Canon, Post-Season 5, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5, i cried so many times, lovey dovey stuff, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaS112904/pseuds/DinaS112904
Summary: Life after the war seems pretty good,especially for the best friends squad(a.k.a. two new couples).But doubts and insecurities are already being formed.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh!! Season 5 of She ra was absolutely amazing! I knew I had to make a fanfic about it.It was undoubtedly one of the best finales I’ve ever watched,I cried so many times😭.I joined the fandom the day She ra was released on November 13 2018,and it has made a huge impact on my life,I’m gonna it miss so much,thank you Dreamworks and Noelle Stevenson for giving us such a fantastic and beautiful show!!!! (Btw I don’t know how many chapters I will have yet 😅)

It had been one month since Horde Prime was finally defeated,and all of Etheria were now enjoying their relaxing and tranquil lives without having to frequently worry about the Horde.

In that one month,Adora,Glimmer,Bow,and Catra(a.k.a the best friends squad) spent their time hanging out in the castle of Bright moon,as well as with the other princesses in their newly built kingdoms that were destroyed during the war.

Since the rebellion’s goal of defeating the Horde was accomplished,their new goal was to bring magic back to the universe,which was on its way to being accomplished thanks to the help of King Micah and Castaspella(and the best friends squad).

It was a peaceful morning in Bright Moon,and Adora was still sleeping in her bedroom in the castle.Then Catra discreetly opened the closed doors as she set her eyes on her enemy-turned-girlfriend and smiled warmly.Then she walked over to her bed to take a closer look at her sleeping face.

“Aw,she’s so cute when she’s asleep.”she said to herself. “WAKE UP,SLEEPY HEAD!” she shouted then Adora woke up and screamed. “Catra! What the heck?!”exclaimed Adora as Catra laughed.

“Yep,still the same old Adora,c’mon breakfast is ready,”said Catra. “Well you didn’t have to scream at me to wake up to tell me that,just give me 5 minutes to get dressed,alright?”said Adora playfully as she got out of bed.

“Yeah alright,I’ll be in the dining room with everyone else.”said Catra as she was about to head out the door. 

“Or perhaps you could wait for me outside,it literally only takes me like a minute to get dressed anyways.”suggested Adora smiling as she halted herself in front of her closet.

Then Catra warmly smiled back at her. “Anything for you.”she said solemnly.Then she left the room,only going outside of it like Adora suggested.

———————-

*5 minutes later*Adora had finished getting dressed and she and Catra were on their way to the dining room for breakfast,while holding hands.

Then they made it to the dining room to find Glimmer,Bow,and Micah already eating at the dining table. “Good morning guys.”said Adora as she and Catra took their seats at the table.

“Morning Adora,how’d you sleep last night?”asked Micah, enjoying his breakfast. “Great actually,I got a good 8-ish hours of sleep,and that’s probably the most amount of sleep I got in a while.”responded Adora as the guards began to put both her and Catra plates of food from the platter in the middle of the table.

“Well,Glimmer and I hardly got any sleep last night.”said Bow happily. “Yeah,we were watching movies,playing board games,you know,typical late night stuff.”said Glimmer.

“You’re typical late night stuff.”said Bow teasingly. “That doesn’t even make any sense.”said Glimmer playfully punching Bow’s arm. “Exactly,”said Bow. “Alright you two,that’s enough,just finish your breakfast.”said Micah smiling,as Adora and Catra also looked at them with smiles on their faces.

“Remember when we would do fun stuff like that back in the Fright Zone,when we were kids?”asked Catra to Adora. “Yeah,but who says we don’t still do that?”said Adora scratching the top of Catra’s head as Catra chuckled. “Stop that.”said Catra as she pushed Adora away.Then she,Adora,Glimmer,and Bow were all laughing with each other.

“You two and you two sure are enjoying your new relationships,reminds me of when I first started going out with Angella,we really were head over heels for each other.”said Micah.Then he had a slight look of sadness,since he was now reminiscing all the happy times he had with Angella.

“Dad,are you ok?”asked Glimmer. “Yes I’m fine dear,I was about to get a bit sentimental that’s all.”responded Micah solemnly as he gave a reassuring smile to her.

“Well how about we just all finish our breakfast together in peace,without having any giggle at each or getting sad?”asked Adora starting to eat. “Fine,and by the way I-” “Hush!”shouted Adora interjecting Bow.

Then everyone at the table resumed eating breakfast.


	2. Second thoughts

*2 hours later*

Catra was in her bedroom,playing with Melog by scratching behind her ears. “Who’s a good kitty-like creature,you are,you are,”said Catra in a baby voice as Melog cooed in contentment. 

Then someone knocked on the door that was closed. “Catra,are you in there?”asked Adora from outside the room. “Uhh,yeah I am.”responded Catra nervously,because she hoped that Adora didn’t hear the baby-voice she was making to Melog.

Then Adora came into the room. “I-I wasn't making any baby voices,especially to Melog” Catra instantly said. “Um,ok,I just wanted to tell you that I'll be heading out for a bit.”said Adora as she walked up to Catra.

“Oh,where are you going?”Catra asked with curiosity. “To Elberon,I got a last minute call to do a She Ra performance there for the kids,I should be back later tonight.”said Adora,then she kissed Catra’s forehead as she brushed her bangs back.

“I’ll see you later,ok”said Adora, looking at Catra admirably as she cupped her face. “Yeah,see ya.”said Catra looking back at Adora with an equally warm facial expression.

Then Adora took her hands off and walked out of the room as Catra and Melog watched her leave.

Catra’s subtle yet loving smile then turned into a frown,as Melog meowed to her.

“Wha-uh,I’m fine.”said Catra,contradicting herself. “Ok I have to admit,I’m starting to doubt some things,specifically with Adora.”

Then Melog meowed again. “Believe me,I’d like to tell you what’s bothering me,but..I’m honestly not that comfortable talking about it,at least not yet.”Catra said.A moment of silence then passed by,and to break it, Melog talked to Catra again.

“Glimmer and Bow? Why in the world would I talk to them about it?” asked Catra,the Melog talked to her again. “I guess you do have a point there,they are Adora’s best friends,and now mine apparently,..perhaps I should talk to them.”

———————

*20 minutes later*

Catra was now walking through the hallways of the castle,heading to Glimmer’s room.As she was walking,she had many thoughts going through her head,like how Bow and Glimmer respond to her personal issue about Adora,and how she should address it to them first.

In Glimmer’s room,Bow was modifying his arrows on the bay window while Gillmmer was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. “How are those arrows coming along?”asked Glimmer.

“Pretty good,I’m almost done with my net arrows and I’m about to the water arrows next.”replied Bow, still having his eyes set on his work. “Nice,if you need any assistance,you know who to call,or talk to since I’m only like a foot away from you.”said Glimmer as she winked at him. 

“*chuckle* I will.l”Bow responded.Then someone knocked on the other side of the door. “Glimmer,Bow,can I come in”asked Catra outside the room. “Sure,Catra.”replied Glimmer.Then Catra reluctantly came into the room. 

“Hey Catra,what’s up?”asked Bow looking up from fixing his bows. Catra then stood still for a second,reconsidering her decision to talk to them.

“Nothing much,I just wanted to...n-never mind,I actually don’t need you guys anymore,I’ll be going now.”she said solemnly as she was about to leave.

“Woah woah woah,you’re not going anywhere,that face you made when you first came in here obviously indicated that you’re not ok,and I think that’s the reason why you came in here in the first place.”said Bow as he and Glimmer got up and walked towards Catra.

“Dang it,you guys are smart.”said Catra, making a pouty face. “Of course we are,but Catra were your friends now,you can come talk to us about anything you want,no matter how personal or embarrassing it is.”said Glimmer as she wrapped her arm around Catra.

“Yeah,like Glimmer told me that this one time,when she was seven,she put pink paint in her hair because she thought it would make her hair a darker pink.And her mom found out and she was in so much trouble.”said Bow.

“Wait,what?”said Catra as she then snickered while Glimmer blushed with embarrassment. “Yes that is a good example Bow,but next time let me talk about my personal and/or embarrassing memories,but this isn’t about me,this is about Catra.”said Glimmer calmly so she wouldn’t get upset at Bow for telling Catra about her dye-job mishap.

“Now go sit over there.”said Glimmer posting to the bay window. “Ugh,fine.”said Catra rolling her eyes then she went to sit on the bay window. “By the way,did that paint work on your hair?”she asked with curiosity before she sat down.Then Glimmer blushed again. “No,it didn’t.”

“Ok.”said Catra as she sat down.Then Glimmer and Bow went to go join her. “Now,tell us what’s going on.”said Bow.

“Alright,..it’s about Adora.”said Catra softly. “Adora,why? Are the two of you ok?”asked Bow. “What? Yeah of course we’re ok,in fact,we’re probably the happiest we’ve ever been together.”Catra responded happily. “Then what's the problem?”asked Glimmer.

“Nothing’s a problem,at least not now,but I’m scared that there will be,Adora and I were the bestest of friends,but now that we’re a couple,I’m afraid that we won't have that same chemistry,because we were so perfect as friends,and I think that our new relationship,will mess everything up.”Catra said.

“That’s what you’re upset about? Catra,nothing will ever mess up your relationship with Adora,you two are always gonna be by each others’ sides, Adora was always going on about how close you two were back in the Fright Zone,and she was devastated when you guys became enemies,because life can be unpredictable sometimes,and if you ask me,I’d say that you guys becoming a couple has made you even closer with each other,at least it did with Bow and I.”said Glitter as she then placed her hand on top of Bow’s as she gave him a warm smile,and Bow smiled back at her.

“You do make some pretty good points,perhaps I’m overthinking all of this,I love Adora so much,and I know she feels the same way about me,so now I highly doubt that nothing bad will happen between us again.”said Catra,with all her doubts finally going away.

“Heck yeah you two love each other,your love practically saved the universe.”said Bow.“Oh stop it,it was nothing.”said Catra, slightly blushing with modesty. “And to officially affirm your new relationship,I suggest that you guys-” “Go on a date!”shouted Glimmer, interjecting Bow. “I wanted to say that!”Bow whined. 

“Well too bad,I said it -*gasp* we should make it a double date! With me and Bow”said Glimmer excitingly. “That's a great idea! The best friends squad double date night!”said Bow equally as excited. “Uh,you gotta ask me first Bow.” said Glimmer.

“Oh right uh,how should I do this?”said Bow thinking to himself.Then he snapped his fingers since he came up with an idea.Then he quickly got up and went in front of Glimmer and got down on one knee. “Here it goes.*exhale* Glimmer,will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?”asked Bow while also holding Glimmer’s hands. “Yes,a thousand times yes!”replied Glimmer happily. 

“She said yes!” exclaimed Bow putting his fist up in that air,then he picked up Glimmer and spinned her around as they both laughed,as Catra watched them be the goofy idiots they are,and hoped that she could be that way with Adora and their relationship.

Then a couple seconds later he put her down. “Now it’s your turn,Catra.”said Glimmer looking at Catra.“Ok,I’ll ask Adora out on date,tomorrow though.”Catra said, finally content again. “Yay!”exclaimed both Bow and Glimmer as they hugged Catra,and she instantly reciprocated the hug while smiling.

“I just have one question,what’s a date?”Catra asked.Then Glimmer and Bow had looks of confusion,of course Catra didn’t know what a date was,considering that she grew up in the fright zone.But they were happy to tell her.


	3. The question

*The next day in the conference room in the castle *Catra had gathered the princess alliance to discuss how she should ask Adora out on a date,since she had no idea how,and she needed all the opinions she could get.While Glimmer and Bow keeping Adora distracted in her room so she wouldn’t find out what they’re up to.

“Sorry I made you all come here last minute,but my problem is something that I can’t figure out on my own .”said Catra “It’s ok Catra,I’m sure your problem is something we’d be more than happy to help you with.”said Perfuma with modesty. “Yeah,we’re here for you wildcat.”said Scorpia,since the war ended,she moved to Plumeria to be closer with Perfuma.

“So.what is your problem?” asked Netossa as her loving wife Spinnerella had her arm around her. “Yeah,what was so urgent for me to leave home while I was in the middle of making my sea-ra costume”said  
Mermista slightly provoked.

“Which by the way,is looking magnificent so far.” said Seahawk as Mermista got more provoked by his commentary. “Shut up,you.”said Mermista,giving Sea hawk a dirty look as he got startled.

“Umm guys,Catra is trying to talk,and it'd be kinda rude to just keep talking,I should know I have personal experience.”said Entrapta. “Thank you,Entrapta, here it goes *exhale* Since you all know that Adora and I are a couple now,Glimmer and Bow suggested that I take her out on a date,to officially certify our relationship,and I need your guys' help on how I should ask Adora out on a date.”explained Catra calmly so she won’t be nervous about addressing her situation.

“That’s it? You just need help asking Adora out?”Frosta asked,slightly baffled. “Y-yes,but what do you expect guys? I grew up in the Fright zone,a place where most love is either deceived or abusive,so I don’t know the first thing about being in a relationship.”said Catra dejectedly,as she then looked down at the floor.

From growing up in a hostile wasteland,and to being hated and unaccepted,Adora was the only one that truly loved Catra for who she was.And now she has found a place where she can be more appreciated,but was still trying to comprehend the true meaning of love.

“Say no more,Catra,we'd be more than happy to help you,and by we,I mean Netossa and I,”said Spinnerella as she and Netossa stood up from the chairs they and everyone else were sitting on.

“Uhh,thanks,”said Catra bewilderedly as Netossa and Spinnerella walked over to her. “Oh no problem,I remember when Spinny asked me out on our first date,she arranged this beautiful path of daffodils,my favorite flowers.”said Netossa,reminiscing the time Spinnerella first asked her out.

“And at the end of the path,I was standing there,looking at Netossa’s beautiful face as she was following the flower path.”said Spinnerella finishing her sentence. “Then once I reached the end of the path,Spinny asked me if she wanted to go out with her.”said Netossa.

“I wanted to make it a moment that was worth remembering while also showing how much I cared about Netossa”said Spinnerella “And we're hoping we can do the same thing with you,Catra,to show how you care about Adora.”said Netossa,then Catra smiled at her and Spinnerella tenderly to depict how grateful she was to have help.

Netossa then snapped her fingers indicating that she came up with an idea. “I know the perfect way you can ask Adora out,but I’m gonna need your guys's help.”she said looking at the rest of the princess alliance.

“Uhh,why do you need their help?”asked Catra perplexed. “You’ll see.”replied Netossa with her hands on her hips.

—————————

Everyone was now in the middle of the hallway,setting up a display that consisted of a water-ring tunnel made by Mermista,an small ice stand at the end of the tunnel made by Frosta for Catra to stand on,and Perfuma was decorating both the tunnel and stand with some flowers.

“You guys,this is looking fantastic.”said Netossa. “I know right,you guys must really know how to ask someone out.”said Scorpia standing off to the side as well as Entrapta,Seahawk,Netossa,Spinnerella,and Catra,admiring the display.

“Well we do have personal experience.” said Spinnerella with modesty as she put her arm around Netossa again. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna play another round of Dungeons,demons,and dragons?”asked Glimmer as she,Adora,and Bow were walking down the castle hallway.

“Yes I’m sure,Bow is just gonna win again.”replied Adora slightly provoked since they played 5 games of Dungeons,demons,and dragons,and Bow won all of them.

“Thank you for the indirect compliment,I just can’t help it,I’m that good.”said Bow.Then Entrapta saw them coming their way from a couple yards away.

“They’re coming! I repeat,they’re coming!”she exclaimed. “Ok,everyone get into your positions!”said Netossa,then everyone rapidly went inside the tunnel and stood on the outside of the walls,while Catra went to stand on the ice stand that Frosta made.

Perfuma then made a bouquet of flowers and handed them to Catra as she was standing next to her. “Good luck.”said Perfuma,then she went to stand with everyone else.

“Ugh,this is just a big waste of time,and a waste of my power,Catra seriously couldn’t have just gone up to Adora and asked her out?”said Mermista disgruntled. “Shush,my beloved girlfriend.”said Sea hawk who was standing right next to her.

“Girlfriend? Since when did we get back together?”asked Mermista extra disgruntled now. “Back together?”said Catra looking at them from her ice stand. “Yeah we have history.”replied Mermista to Catra. 

“Ever since I was fighting you when you were being mind-controlled by Horde Prime,I told you I loved you and after you done being mind controlled and She-ra saved everyone and everything,we were getting along with each other,so that obviously implied something.”said Sea hawk,now understanding that him and Mermista weren’t actually back together.

“That’s because I had a chip implanted in the back of my neck that was, you know,mind-controlling me,and everyone was getting along with each other after She-ra saved the universe,so we’re technically not back together.”explained Mermista.

“Well,would you like to get back together?”asked Sea hawk. “Hmm,do you promise not to do or say anything stupid?”asked Mermista. “I promise,for now at least.”responded Sea hawk.

Then Mermista looked at home for a couple seconds deciding if she wanted to give Sea hawk another chance. “Ok,I’ll give you another chance.” 

“Yes! Seahawk and Mermista are officially a couple again!”exclaimed Sea hawk excitingly as he hugged Mermista. “Yeah yeah,you can celebrate your getting back together later,Adora’s coming.”whispered Perfuma,as Mermista and Sea hawk then let go of each other.

“So what did you guys wanna show me?”asked Adora to Bow and Glimmer as they finally approached the display. 

“This.”replied Glimmer happily as they all looked at the display.Then Adora looked at it in awe as everyone inside the tunnel looked at the best friends squad.

“What is this?”asked Adora,intrigued. “Why don’t we go take a look?”suggested Bow.Then a few seconds later,the three of them walked through the tunnel,with everyone inside looking at them.

Adora wondered why the princess alliance had gotten together for what she assumed was something important,considering that an elaborate,water tunnel with flowers was created for this occasion.

Catra stood on the small ice stand at the end of the tunnel with the most content yet anxious smile with the bouquet Perfuma had made her still in her hands,wondering how Adora was feeling.Then they finally set their eyes on each other, and Adora’s questions were answered.

“Catra? What’s going on?”Adora said confusingly yet dumbfoundead. “Hey,Adora.”said Catra solemnly.

She then got off the ice stand and stood in front of Adora with the same,loving facial expression she always has when she’s around Adora,and handing her the bouquet as Adora examined it.

“Adora,you’re my best friend,and your happiness is the most important to me,and now since we’re more than friends,I was wondering if..you wanted to go on a date with me.”asked Catra.

Adora stared at her for another couple of seconds,grinned at her,and hugged her. “So,is that a yes?”Catra asked.

“Of course it’s a yes,I’d love to go on a date with you.”replied Adora,still hugging Catra,then she reciprocated the embrace.

“She said yes!”shouted Frosta,then everyone cheered as they walked away from the tunnel walls,and Adora and Catra watched them while taking their arms off each other.

“Wait,what’s a date?”asked Adora to Catra. “Oh,it’s just a fancy dinner that officially signifies a relationship,at least that’s what they told me.”responded Catra,as she then pointed at Bow and Glimmer.

“It’s true,we told her that,”said Bow. “And guess what? Bow and I are gonna have a double date with you guys!”said Glimmer excitingly. “Yay! That’s awesome!”said Adora then the best friend squad did a group hug.

“And by the way,a double date is just two couples going on the same date.”said Bow. “Well thanks for the clarification,Bow,this is gonna be the best double date ever!”said Adora.

“Perhaps we can make it a triple date with Mermista and I?”asked Sea hawk gracefully as he came by. “Nope,we’re not doing that,oh,and Seahawk and I are a couple,again.”said Mermista,dragging Seahawk away by his arm.

“Whatever,we’re still gonna have a great night.”said Glimmer,which the others agreed about.


	4. Officially ready

*The next day* The best friends were all getting ready for their double date night in each of their rooms.They had decided on going to a fancy restaurant in Bright moon,and after go watch the sunset in the whisperwing woods since surprisingly,they have an impeccable view of the sky.

Glimmer was done getting ready and was admiring herself in the mirror on her vanity,with Koenig Micha standing right behind her. “I can’t believe it,my baby girl is going on her first date.”said Micah, looking at himself and Glimmer in the mirror.

“Dad,please don’t make this such a big deal.”said Glimmer playfully while blushing . “But why not? This is probably one of the most significant days of your life,I wasn't there for you during most of your childhood,and I’m just trying to make up for lost time.”said Micah solemnly as he and Glimmer faced each other.

“Aww that’s sweet,and you do have a point about this being one of the most significant days of my life,it’s my first date,it’s obviously something I'm going to remember for the rest of my life.”said Glimmer.Then someone knocked on the door.

“That must be Bow.”Then she walked over to the door and opened it,to reveal Bow standing outside holding a lilac-colored corsage,ready for the double date night.

“Hi,Bow.”said Glimmer,slightly blushing while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Hey,Glimmer.”said Bow, also blushing,then they hugged each other for a couple seconds.

“This is for you,and it’s purple,your favorite.”said Bow as they broke off the hug,showing Glimmer the corsage.Then he wrapped it around her wrist. “Aw,I love it.”said Glimmer as she admired her corsage.Then she noticed the same corsage pinned on Bow’s blazer.

“And you got the same one on your blazer.” “Yeah,I mean,those are the rules of corsages right? We’re both supposed to wear them to indicate that we’re together.”said Bow.Then they both chuckled.

Then both Glimmer walked out of the bedroom with Micah right behind her. “Well I hope you guys have a wonderful evening together,oh and Bow,if you don’t treat my little girl like the lady that she is,I’m gonna have your body-” said Micah as he looked Bow straight in the face he got nervous.“Ok dad,I’ll be fine you don’t have to worry about Bow or me,now let’s go get Adora and Catra.”said Glimmer interjecting Micah.

Then Glimmer and Bow left as Micah went the opposite way,then Micah turned his head around and gave Bow a dirty look,as Bow inadvertently looked back at him and made a worried face again.

Catra was walking back and forth in front of Adora’s room,also dressed up for the date,acting apprehensive about the double date which her pacing indicated.Then Glimmer and Bow approached her. “Catra?”said Bow as they saw her.

“Oh,hey guys.”said Catra while faking a smile. “Are you ready for the best night ever?”said Glimmer enthusiastically.Then she relatives that Adora wasn’t with her. “Where’s Adora?” “Still..in her room.”responded Catra reluctantly. “Well did you even,you know,go in there yet?”Bow asked.

“Of course I didn't go in there yet,I'm too nervous to go in,since I’m too nervous about this date,what if something goes wrong?what if Adora doesn’t like this date,or even worse,what if she never wants to go on a date with me again?!”Catra panicked.

“Catra,you’re overthinking this,everything will be fine,now knock on that door already so we can get Adora and get out of here.”said Bow,slightly irritated by the fact that Catra was too hesitant to knock on Adora’s door.

Then Catra took a deep breath to finally compose herself,then she finally knocked on the door.A few seconds later,Adora opened the door from inside the room,also dressed up elegantly for the date,as Catra looked at her with a dumbfounded face.

“Wow,you look fantastic.”said Catra, still stunned by Adora’s perfect looks. “*chuckle* Thank you,you look great too.”said Adora,nervously,but in a good way. “Thanks,so shall we get going?”asked Catra. “We shall.”responded Adora.Then she stepped out of her room to join the others.

“The best friends squad double date officially begins now!”exclaimed Glimmer with her fists in the air. “Yeah!”said Bow. “Double date night! double date night! Double date night!”Glimmer and Bow both said repeatedly and simultaneously with their arms wrapped around each other as the four of them began to walk through the castle halls.

“I really hope they don’t say that the whole night.”said Catra provoked,which temporarily repressed her feelings of nervousness,as she and Adora were walking behind Glimmer and Bow.

“Oh we won’t.”said Bow who overheard Catra. Then he and Glimmer gave each other evil grins,then Bow was about to say something.“When I say double you say date night,double-” “Date night!” “Double” “Date night!”said Glimmer finishing Bow’s cheer.

“When I saw Bow you say Glimmer! Bow-” “Glimmer!” “Bow!” “Glimmer!” said Bow, now finishing Glimmer’s cheer that she made up,which really made Catra ticked off now.“When I say Catra,you say Adora! Catra-” “Adora!” “Catra!” “Adora!”said Glimmer finishing another cheer Bow made up this time.

“Ughh,you two are so annoying”Catra said frustrated.Adora just laughed at the way Catra was getting upset,which she found adorable.


	5. Double date night

*Half an hour later* The best friends squad had arrived at the place they were gonna have dinner at,which was a fancy,high-quality restaurant that was supposedly one of the best in Bright moon.

“Wow,this place sure is..fancy.”said Catra as she and the others looked around the restaurant. “It sure is,even though this only opened 2 weeks ago,I heard that it’s already one of the best restaurants in Bright moon,so I knew we had to come here”said Bow.

“I’ve heard that too,I’ve also heard that this restaurant uses fireflies to show you to your table.”said Glimmer.Then a second later,a firefly came flying out of the staff room,as Adora noticed it.

“Look!”she said pointing to it as the others also fixed their eyes on the glowing bug.Then the firefly lit up indicating that it wanted them to follow it,then it flew away to show them their table.

“*gasp* The rumors were true! c’mon guys.”said Glimmer excitingly.Then everyone followed the firefly,and it landed on an empty table that was their table. “Uhh,thank you,little firefly.”Catra said unenthusiastically to the firefly as it then flew away and back to the staff room as she watched it leave.

Bow quickly pulled out one of the chairs from the table for Glimmer. “For you,Glimmer.”he said with modesty.Then Glimmer sat down as she smiled at Bow for acting like a gentleman,and he sat down next to her.Catra then got nervous again and pulled out one of the two remaining chairs for Adora to sit on.

“Uh,here,Adora.I pulled out a chair for you.”said Catra. “Aw,thanks.”said Adora as she sat down in the seat while Catra sat in the only empty chair left that was next to Adora.

A couple seconds later,their waitress came by with menus in her hands. “Hello there,I’m Danielle and I'll be your waitress for this evening,I-”That’s when she sipped her sentence as she noticed Glimmer,the queen of Bright moon,as she was handing out the menus.

“Oh my goodness,queen Glimmer,it is an honor to have you here at our restaurant.”said Danielle. “The pleasure is all mine eating here at your restaurant.I’ve heard great things about this place,and I’m here to see if what they say is true.”said Glimmer. 

“Well I do hope that you and your friends enjoy the food this evening,I’ll be back in 10 minutes to order your food.”said Danielle.Then she walked away,as the best friends squad opened their menus to see what they wanted to eat.

“Wow,we haven’t even been here for 5 minutes and you already got noticed.”said Bow playfully. “It was just one waiter,Bow.I'm just surprised that the whole restaurant hasn’t recognized me.”said Glimmer looking at everyone else in the restaurant,who were all occupied at their tables.

“That’s because everyone’s preoccupied with their own needs,and their food.” Catra remarked. “Yeah that’s true,I also heard that the food here is so good,you won’t pay attention to anything happening around you.”said Bow.

“Ok,where do you hear this stuff from?”asked Adora slightly amused by the fact that Bow knows all this information. “People,..just people.”replied Bow nervously since he wasn’t telling the truth.

“And by people do you mean Sea hank and Swift wind?Like the only other two people you hang out with?”asked Catra, smirking. “Well technically it’s only one person,Swift Wind is an alicorn.”said Adora,then she,Catra,and Glimmer laughed while Bow looked down at the table,blushing of embarrassment.

“Ok,we’re not gonna make fun of the amount of people I hang out with,tonight is about all four of us,now let’s decide what we’re gonna eat,alright?”said Bow, still feeling embarrassed. “Fine,whatever you say.”said Glimmer,then the four of them proceeded to look at the menus.

A couple seconds have gone by,and they were still trying to decide what they wanted to eat.Catra then peeked at Adora. “So,Adora,what are you gonna get?”she asked slightly nervously.

“I don’t know actually,everything on here sounds so good,it’s so hard to choose just one.”replied Adora. “Well we can choose for you,behold,the ultimate dinner platter! It’s got everything you get for dinner,and...dinner,I really don’t know what to say,I just think it looks pretty cool.”said Bow.

“Huh?where do you see that?”asked Catra as she,Adora,and Glimmer looked back at their menus to find the ultimate dinner platter on there. “The second page on the top,”replied Bow.

Then the girls flipped to where Bow said and they noticed the ultimate dinner platter. “Here it is,..wow that is a lot of food.”said Glimmer looking at the description of the platter.

“I know,it’d be perfect for the four of us to share,so let’s get it.”suggested Adora. “Yep,I’m totally with you,Adora.Let’s get that platter.”said Catra weirdly since she was trying to hide her nervousness,then she did a fake laugh.

“Ok,Catra,so the dinner platter it is.”said Glimmer. “Now does anyone wanna order some appetizers?” “Judging by the size of the platter we’re getting,I think it’d be best if we don’t get appetizers,or dessert.”Bow suggested. “You’re probably right,Bow,I’m pretty sure we’d be stuffed all night from the dinner.”said Adora as Catra was looking at her with a subtle smile,since she was still trying to cover up her nervousness about the date,which then turned into a frown once Adora looked at the menu again to see the other options she would have ordered.

Then Catra felt a hand placed onto hers on top of the table,and looked to see that it was Bow’s hand. “We’ll talk later ok?”Bow whispered so Adora wouldn’t hear her. Then Catra nodded as her frown was inverted into a smile.

Then all four of them just chatted among themselves until their waitress came back to order the dinner platter.


	6. Couples

*45 minutes later* The best friends squad had ordered the ultimate food platter that they were now eating together.

The four of them were enjoying their food in silence,except for Catra who was staring down at her plate,since she was still feeling nervous about the date.Then she reluctantly looked at Adora.

“So,Adora,where’d you get that dress from?”she asked hesitantly just to start some light conversation. “Uh,my closet,w-where else would I get it?”asked Adora confused by the question Catra asked.

“The place you bought it from.Sorry, I guess I should’ve clarified.”said Catra. “No no you’re fine,I’m the one who misinterpreted the question,like of course I got it from my closet in my bedroom,but you wanted to know where I bought it from,which unfortunately I don’t know.”said Adora awkwardly.

“Oh,well I was just curious because you look really pretty in that dress,not that you don’t look good in your normal outfit,it’s just that I like seeing you in a different outfit for a change,and I don’t mean that in a bad way,you look fantastic in anything you wear and I’m just gonna shut my mouth and eat.”said Catra also awkwardly as Adora was giving her a weird look as she was talking.Then she went back to eating her food.

“Uh ok then,I think you look pretty tonight,too.”said Adora as she placed her hand on top of Catra’s on the table,which made Catra blush,then she smiled at Adora,making her doubts about the date go away temporarily,and a second later they both resumed eating.

Glimmer and Bow just watched what had just happened between the two of them,and had expressionless faces since they didn’t know how to react to it,or if they should even react at all.

“This food is to die for,Mm,it’s so good,and I’m already so stuffed.”said Bow half-sarcastically while looking at his plate “Do you really mean that or are you just saying that so Catra doesn’t have any more awkward conversations with Adora?” Glimmer whispered to Bow.

“Both.” Bow replied back while also whispering.Then silence came back since Adora and Catra were almost done eating and Bow and Glimmer were unsure on what to do next.Then Glimmer came up with an idea.

“Whoops.”she said as she deliberately spilled her glass of water on herself as she got everyone’s attention. “Oh no,I’m all wet! Guess I need to go to the bathroom and clean myself up,but judging by all the water that I accidentally spilled on myself,I’m gonna need help.” Then she winked at Bow indicating that she wanted him to follow along with her little scheme.

“Oh yes,Glimmer does need help.I would but she’ll need to go to the girls’ bathroom and I’m a boy so I can’t go with her,but perhaps one of you two can.”suggested Bow,going along with Glimmer’s plan.

“Well,I can go with you,Glimmer.If you don’t mind,”said Adora, oblivious of Glimmer and Bow’s act. “Really,thank you Adora! C’mon let’s go.”said Glimmer as she sat up and dragged Adora by the arm and the two of them went to the bathroom.

“That little act you and Sparkles did wasn’t that convincing to me.”said Catra to Bow,since she was aware that Glimmer’s spill wasn’t an accident. “What act? What just happened was very spontaneous.”said Bow nervously because he knew he got busted.

“Uh no it wasn’t.I can tell that you guys faked it,but why?”Catra asked. “To get Adora away from you,so we can talk about why you’re nervous about tonight.”Bow responded.

“Oh,well,I kinda thought I’d talk with both you and Glimmer about it.”said Catra slightly surprised. “Well we can always tell her what happened later,so,..what’s up?”asked Bow sincerely.

“Well I already told you what’s up,and I thought that I wouldn’t be sad about this anymore.But once we actually went on this double date all those negative emotions just came back.Because I must be still nervous about my relationship with Adora.”said Catra.

“But you shouldn't be,Catra.You’re over stressing yourself about this.Like Glimmer and I told you before,you guys will be fine.”said Bow Ashe put his hand on Catra’s shoulder.

“But,how do you and Glimmer get along so well after you guys got together? I mean you guys act like the perfect couple,which I’m actually envious of.”asked Catra, switching up the conversation.

“Well to be honest,this is how we always act with each other.And I do have to admit,at first I was having the same insecurities with Glimmer that you’re going through with Adora.I was scared that our new relationship would ruin the awesome dynamic we already have.But then I thought to myself. ‘How could I ruin anything with this girl?she’s perfect for me.’ And it was at that moment,that I knew that she and I were always meant to be together,And you shouldn’t be envious of our relationship,you and Adora are great together too.Perhaps you should tell her how you're feeling,and see what she thinks.”said Bow.

Then Catra gave an appreciative smile to Bow.“You’re right,Bow.About everything you just said,and I’ll tell Adora about this later tonight.”Then to Bow’s surprise,Catra hugged her.

“Thanks.”Catra said in a soft tone. “You’re welcome.”replied Bow as he hugged her back. “Oh and by the way,don’t get used to me hugging,I’m not much of a hugger.”Catra remarked as she let go of the hug. “And even though when I first met you and Glimmer,I only saw you two as the people who stole my best friend from me,but little did I know that we’d all be best friends,and I’d be confiding in you right now”Catra said as she smiled warmly again.

“Yeah,life can be unexpected sometimes,but this to my surprise was a good kind of unexpected.”said Bow as he smiled back at Catra. “And speaking of the unexpected,what is taking the others so long? Did you and Sparkles discuss how long she was gonna keep Adora distracted in the bathroom?”Catra asked.

The Bow’s eyes widen,realizing that he and Glimmer forgot to plan some significant parts of their plan. “No we did not,but I’m pretty sure they should come pretty soon.”

*Meanwhile in the girls’ bathroom*Adora and Glimmer were “trying” to dry Glimmer’s water stain out of her dress,and Adora was attempting to soak up all the water with paper towels.

“Man,Glimmer.How much water did you spill on yourself?”Adora asked. “Must've been a lot,the size of that glass was pretty deceiving.”responded Glimmer in a fake tone.The. Adora’s paper towels were all soaked with water.

“Ugh,we need more paper towels again.”Then she threw them away in the trash can next to her and went to go get more from the paper towel dispenser next to the sink.As Glimmer discretely turned on the sink and splashed a ton of water on her dress,which was her 3rd time doing it ensure that Adora wouldn’t go back to their table.

“Ok,Glimmer.I think is the last of-Are you kidding me?!”Adora exclaimed. “What?”asked Glimmer, acting oblivious. “Your dress still looks like it’s soaked,I’m done here!”said Adora provoked as she threw the paper towels in the air and left the bathroom.

“But what about my dress?”Glimmer asked as she tried to catch up with her,so she tried to convince Adora to stay in the bathroom.“It’s just water,it’ll dry on its own.”Adora responded.

Glimmer thought that Bow's plan was ruined,but little did she know that Bow’s conversation with Catra was already finished,and the best friends squad continued to enjoy their date night together.


	7. Unexpected

*Half an hour later* The best friends squad were done eating at the restaurant and left the restaurant,and they were now walking through the Whispering woods so they could watch the sunset to end the night.

“Alright,over here should be good.”said Bow as he and the girls were approaching a spot in the woods where there were no trees so they could sit down,and it had an adequate view of the sky to watch the sunset from,and they all sat down in that spot.

Then Adora heard an indistinct groan coming from somewhere behind her as she turned her head around to see what it was. “Something wrong,Adora?”asked Catra as she noticed her.

“Yeah I’m fine.I just heard something from over there,.”responded Adora,then the groaning happened again. “There it is again,I’m gonna see what it is.”said Adora as she sat up and began to walk away to follow the sound.

“Of course you are.Adora,we’re in the middle of the woods,it was probably just a frog or something.”said Bow as he,Glimmer and Catra looked back at Adora as she stopped walking. “Yeah,that definitely was no frog,I’ll be right back.”said Adora as she then left.

“Why are we all not surprised that she left?”said Glimmer. “*sigh* I’ll go get her.”said Catra as she also got up and went after Adora.

Adora was walking through the woods,following the sound of the groaning that was till occurring. “Adora,there’s nothing over there,ok?”said Catra as she was walking behind Adora to catch up with her.

“I just wanna see for myself,alright?”said Adora still walking.A moment later,Adora’s eyes set on something very unexpected.

It was a giant plant monster similar to a Venus flytrap that was scaring the animals with its roaring since they ran away from it in the opposite direction of where Adora was standing,as she had a petrified look on her face.

“Adora,I told you there was no...thing here.” said Catra as she caught up with Adora and also saw the big plant monster that also left her feeling petrified,as the monster continued roaring and scaring away the animals as Catra and Adora watched them leave.

“Uh,Adora,what should we do?”Catra asked reluctantly as she wrapped her hands around Adora’s arm indicating that she was scared. “What do you think we should do,we gotta stop that plant monster before it destroys these woods or hurts anyone.I mean,it’s already scarring away these animals.”replied Adora.

“FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!” Then a moment later,Adora was now transformed into the almighty and powerful She-ra.

“Stay back,Catra!”exclaimed She-ra,then she ran towards the monster,and struck it with her sword while grunting and it got the monster’s attention,and it roared at She-ra.Then She-ra struck it with her sword again,causing deep scratches on its vines that barely hurt the monster.

Then the monster continued to roar as it then picked up She-ra by her waist and it was dangling her as it then screamed into She-ra’s face.All of a sudden,it shrieked of pain due to something else cutting it’s vines,and She-ra and the monster looked down to see who or what had caused the cut,and it was Catra with her claws.

“Get your dirty plant vines off my girlfriend!”shouted Catra,then she sliced it again with her claws,which was the perfect distraction for She-ra to get free.So she sliced the vine that was holding her with her sword and jumped back down to the ground.

“Thanks,Catra.”she said to Catra. “Anytime,how’s let’s teach this thing a lesson.”Catra responded back.Then from that moment not,it was continuous fighting between She-ra and Catra and the plant monster.She-ra kept attacking it with her word,Catra kept using her claws,and the monster was attacking both of them with its many vines while screaming.

——————-

*Meanwhile with Glimmer and Bow* They were sitting next to each other in silence,not knowing what to say to do since they were alone. “So,the sunset should be coming soon,that will look nice.”said Bow to break the silence.

“Yeah,it will look nice.”said Glimmer. Then the silence came back.Bow was contemplating on whether or not he should say something he had been wanting to say to Glimmer ever since they became a couple.A few seconds later,he made up his mind,and decided to tell her.

“Glimmer.”he said as he got Glimmer’s attention,then he took her hands into his own. “I just wanted to tell you that you are the most intelligent,courageous and kindest person I know.I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have you by my side,and what I’m trying to say is that-I..I” Then Glimmer smiled because she knew what he was trying to say to her.

She then pressed her lips onto his while she wrapped her arms around his neck as Bow’s eyes widened because it was their first kiss.He melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Glimmer’s waist.

“You think I’m the most awesome girl ever and you’re glad we’re boyfriend and girlfriend now,yeah I know.”Glimmer said as she pulled away from the kiss. “And by the way,I feel the exact same way.”

Then Bow smiled since he was happy that Glimmer had reciprocated his feelings.Then they kissed again for a couple more seconds,this time with Glimmer’s hands on Bow’s cheeks,and Bow’s placed on Glimmer’s waist again.

When the kiss ended,they stared into each other’s eyes and smiled warmly,and then they both looked up at the sky where the sunset would soon be occurring as Bow put his arm around Glimmer,who had rested her head on his shoulder.

“I love you,Bow.” “I love you even more.”


	8. All resolved

*Back with She-ra and Catra* They had successfully defeated the plant monster,by deliberately cutting its vines continuously,until it was too well to even move.

She-ra and Catra then stood in front of the wounded creature confidently because they were feeling proud of their victory.Then She-ra transformed back into Adora.

“That was some pretty good sword-slashing,Adora.”said Catra looking at Adora with her hands on her hips. “Thanks,and you didn’t do too bad with your claw-scratching.”said Adora. “Thanks.So what are we gonna do with this thing?”asked Catra as she looked at the plant monster again.

“Eh,I suppose we can just leave it here.We don’t even know where to take it to.”responded Adora as he was also looking at the plant monster. “Do you have a good point,how about we take it to Prevooma’s place,she is the plant princess after all.”suggested Catra.

“You mean Perfuma?”corrected Adora. “Yeah,her.Sorry,there are just too many princess names to memorize.”said Catra. “*chuckle* It’s fine.We’ll tell her about this tomorrow so she can figure out what to do.And judging by its condition,I don’t think it’s gonna leave.Because tonight is all about the best friends squad double date night.”said Adora enthusiastically.

“Ugh,you’re such an idiot sometimes.”said Catra smiling since she was slightly embarrassed by Adora’s upbeat attitude. “Yeah,but I’m your idiot.Let’s get back to Bow and Glimmer.”said Adora,then she and Catra walked away from the severely injured plant monster.

As they were walking by,Catra was contemplating on whether or not she wanted to confess to Adora about how she was really feeling about the date.A couple seconds later,she had made up her mind.

“Adora?”she asked softly to her girlfriend as she got Adora’s attention. “Yeah?”Adora replied back.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to get off my chest...I was honestly really nervous about tonight.Or do you know what?let me reword that.I’m honestly really nervous about..us.”said Catra,then she and Adora stopped walking.

“W-what do you mean?”asked Adora,baffled by what Catra said. “ I mean..don’t get me wrong there’s nothing wrong with us being a couple and stuff,but I’m afraid that there will be.”said Catra.

“I’m afraid that our relationship won’t be the same as our friendship,and it’ll ruin what we already have and,I don’t ever wanna lose you,again” 

Then Catra looked down dejectedly as Adora had a look of perception while looking at her. 

“Catra.”said Adora as he put her hand on Catra’s shoulder,which got her attention. “You’ll never lose me again.We’re finally at a point in our lives where we are finally content,especially with each other.”said Adora,as she then took her hand off Catra’s shoulder and held her hands with both of hers instead.

“I understand why you’re worried,and I could tell that you were nervous about tonight.But I know one thing that will never change; I will never stop loving you,whether it’s as a friend or more than that.I’ll always be by your side,Catra,and nothing could ever ruin that.”said Adora as she put her hand on Catra’s cheek,and that was when Catra started to get teary-eyed.

“Aw great,now you’re making me cry.”said Catra as she wiped away her tears as she put her other hand on top of Adora’s. “Good,that means you’re not upset anymore.”said Adora. 

Then Catra chuckled,and the two then shared a kiss as Catra’s hands were placed on Adora’s lower back,and Adora’s were placed on Catra’s cheeks. 

Then a few seconds later,they broke off the kiss and stared into each other’s eyes affectionately,and they continued to walk back to Glimmer and Bow with their arms wrapped around each other.

——————

*20 minutes later*Sunset had officially come,and the best friends squad were all watching it together in the spot they found earlier.

“Man,the sunset sure is pretty tonight.”said Adora.“Yeah,a great way to end a great night.”said Bow. 

“We should have double date nights more often.”said Glimmer. “And have to wear fancy clothes almost every night,no thank you.”said Catra,then the four of them laughed at Catra’s comment.

“Planning dates are a bit of work,how about we try to do double date nights let’s say once or twice a month.”suggested Adora. “Sounds good to me.”said Catra.

“I would,but I wanna see what Bow thinks,Bow?”said Glimmer. “I’m fine with that too,”said Bow. “In that case,it sounds good to me too,”said Glimmer.

“Great,then that’s what’ll we’ll do,to the first ever best friends squad double date night!”said Adora as she sat up and put her fist in the air.

“Double date night!”exclaimed both Glimmer and Bow as they also sat up and put their fists into the air.Then they all looked at Catra,wanting her to join them.

“Fine,double date night.”said Catra playfully as she rolled her eyes and also got up while she had her arms folded instead of also putting her fist into the air.

Then the others hugged Catra as they cheered happily,and they were eager to see what the future has in store for them.

The end.


End file.
